Amor clandestino
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Un tren, un vodka y una noche clandestina fueron el suficiente incentivo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no importa cuántas veces dijeran que esa sería la última vez, siempre terminarían buscando la piel del otro, independientemente de lo incorrecto que fuera todo eso.
1. Chapter 1

_Eres inevitable amor, casi como respirar...casi como respirar._

Tony tenía cientos de autos de lujo, jets, yates, trajes e incluso una nave para poder desplazarse por todas partes.

Pero ese día decidió tomar el tren, ¿porqué? Porque sí.

Bueno, y el admitir que embriagarte y no saber dónde rayos despertaste también fue un factor, prefería llegar a su lujosa suite por sí solo antes de tener que llamar a Pepper o a Happy para que le consiguieran transporte.

Ya le dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para aguantar regaños.

Así que, saliendo del departamento de _quién- sabe-el- nombre_ de la tipa con la que despertó, decidió comprar una sudadera y unos lentes oscuros para que no lo reconocieran y tomó el primer tren que lo dejara en central park.

Fácil.

Así que, perdido entre sus pensamientos sobre robots y tetas… o robots con tetas, no pudo evitar atragantarse con su propia saliva al reconocer un rostro entre la multitud del vagón.

 _El universo conspiró, inevitable corazón, clandestino eterno amor._

Es que, para él, era imposible no distinguir a ese tipo donde fuera.

Ahí, sentado en el asiento al fondo, pudo distinguir un cabello negro, unos ojos verdes que ojeaban de manera intensa un libro y ese porte elegante tan característico de su mayor dolor de cabeza.

-Loki -susurró, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Acaso los trenes tenían algo o ellos dos era los que definitivamente _no deberían_ estar ahí?

¿Qué debería hacer? Definitivamente no podía combatirlo, no tenía su traje a disposición, lo más sensato sería comunicarse con S.H.I.E.L.D. y avisar de inmediato sobre el paradero de Loki…

Debía hacerlo.

¿Por qué rayos no lo hacía?

No sabía a ciencia cierto qué era lo que le impedía hacer una llamada y ayudar a encarcelar el trasero de Loki, quizás era que no quería poner a los demás pasajeros del tren en riesgo, quizás era la forma en que le daba gracia el cómo Loki ignoraba a la anciana que lo miraba feo por no darle el lugar, o tal vez era la manera en que sus ojos se movían con concentración a través de las hojas del libro mientras sus dedos _, ohh esos largos dedos_ , se deslizaban con una delicadeza que jamás pensó que vería en el tipo que lo arrojó sin piedad por una ventana.

Tan concentrado estaba en su pelea mental, que solo atinó a reaccionar en el momento en que Loki se levantó del asiento y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

La salida en la justamente él se encontraba al lado.

Y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la mejor manera de actuar en esa situación, una atrevida mano se posó en su nuca con suavidad…

-Adiós, Anthony, te debo una por no haber armado un alboroto – no podía ser cierto, Loki no pudo haberle lanzado esa sonrisa burlona y cómplice.

Además, se supone que Tony iba pseudo disfrazado… ¿Acaso Loki lo había reconocido todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Quién dice que no acabo de llamar a toda la guardia nacional y en realidad están afuera esperando por tu trasero? – respondió, intentando encontrarle algún sentido al hecho de estar intercambiando palabras con el enemigo.

-No lo sé, solo es una corazonada – dijo despreocupado, alejándose del otro y poniéndose enfrente de la puerta – aquí me bajo yo, un placer, señor Stark. – Dijo, dedicándole una última mirada antes de echarse a andar por la recién abierta puerta.

Y Tony sabía que debía de hacer algo, esto no podía quedarse así.

\- ¡Hey, Diva! – gritó ante la mirada extrañada que le lanzaban los demás y la mueca indiferente que hizo el otro al voltear - ¡Tú lo has dicho, me debes una!

Y ante la sonrisa ladina que le regaló el Dios de la Travesura, las puertas se cerraron y el viaje emprendió de nuevo, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que ese furtivo encuentro marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Holis, personitas lindas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto…

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de amor clandestino de Maná, así que no me culpen por lo corto de este comienzo jeje

¿Acaso existe alguien que no quisiera encontrarse con estos dos bombones en el tren? *0*

Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me alientan a dar más de esta hermosa parejita.

Hasta la próxima, besos.

Ann.


	2. señorita vodka

\- Mira, Stark, debes de dejar de actuar como un mocoso malcriado y enfocarte en al menos fingir que prestas atención – Fury recordaba la vez que dijeron que Tony no era un integrante viable para los vengadores, y era en este instante en que esa idea era más clara que el agua.

\- Lo hago, apenas voy en el nivel 30 cuando normalmente ya hubiera sobrepasado el 100, que no se diga que no te estoy prestando mi valiosa atención – dijo cínicamente, pasando un nuevo nivel en el juego de carreras de su celular.

\- Tony - gruñó, a punto de sacar su pistola, total, estaba seguro de que a nadie de la sala le molestaría eso.

\- Vamos, Fury, es la misma mierda de siempre, ataques, bombas, alienígenas; realmente esto se está volviendo demasiado cotidiano y aburrido.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, bastardo, debemos de dar gracias que al menos estos ataques son menos desastrosos que los efectuados hace dos años – Natasha estaba segura de que Tony quería que alguien le arrancara la cabeza en ese lugar.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que Loki sea el director permanente de la obra ¨ _veamos cuántas veces se puede destruir Nueva York en un año¨_? Es más, podemos hacerlo como un especial sobre hielo, el invierno ya se está sintiendo. – Aunque pareciera estúpido, realmente estos villanos parecían unos novatos a comparación del príncipe problemático.

Esos dos años habían sido demasiado estresantes, después del escándalo protagonizado por la diva favorita de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todos los renegados del universo vieron eso como una luz verde para poder intentar conquistar el mundo, a fin de cuentas, Midgard era el lugar más vulnerable de la galaxia, y la inestable y corta vida de los humanos era un aliciente perfecto.

-Debes de tomarte esto enserio, Anthony, lo más seguro es que Loki esté detrás de todo esto… Piensa, quizás solo está manipulando a su tonto ejército para ir debilitando poco a poco la estabilidad de la población y al final ¡Saz! Un verdadero ataque cuando toda la moral esté por los suelos. - Atacó Steve, pensando en las estrategias militares que usaban en su época… Nada mejor para dominar un lugar que empezando con la esperanza de su gente.

-Lo dudo mucho, galán, dudo mucho que Loki permita actuaciones así de patéticas y torpes – meditó Tony, recordando perfectamente la personalidad que conoció de Loki – Seguramente sería como una versión violenta de _Mamma Mía_ …. ¿Tú que opinas, grandote?

Thor, bueno, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos desde hacía un buen rato.

-Yo pienso igual que Stark, este simplemente no es el estilo de Loki, lo consideraría tan indigno y sin gracia – decía, meneando la cabeza al imaginar a su fugitivo hermano dejando de lado sus extravagancias – simplemente son ataques cualquiera provenientes de bandidos demasiado codiciosos… Pasa todo el tiempo en los otros mundos, Vanaheim es víctima de eso casi todos los días -contaba Thor, intentando recordar las miles de veces que combatieron cosas así.

Junto con Loki, cuando el otro aún lo seguía considerando su hermano.

-Yo opino que la mejor manera de proseguir es buscando con más insistencia a Loki.

\- ¿Y dónde podemos buscarlo, _por todo_ el universo? – ironizó el Dios, sintiéndose frustrado ante los fallidos intentos de recuperar a Loki.

Había pasado un año desde que logró escapar de la prisión de Asgard y no habían podido dar con él.

Realmente era bueno escondiéndose cuando no quería ser encontrado.

 _Pero me duele no gritar, tu nombre en toda libertad, bajo sospecha hay que callar._

\- ¿Ven?, el grandulón tiene un punto, así que es mejor que dejemos esto de lado y cada quien vaya a buscar una mejor manera de perder el tiempo … se levantó Tony, totalmente apresurado y dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo?

Acababa de proteger a un criminal, un maldito y sexi y peligroso criminal.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Tony no sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que quería un maldito trago.

.

.

.

Tony estaba demasiado mareado como para saber en dónde rayos se encontraba… Solo recordaba que llegó a su casa, tomó una botella de coñac, se la acabo y decidió que era demasiado deprimente beber solo, así que tomó su camaro favorito y condujo hasta el primer bar de mala muerte que encontró.

\- ¿Sabes algo? El mundo apesta, la gente apesta, MTV apesta ¡Todo apesta! – decía Tony a un muy amargado bartender, el cual solo aprendió a ignorar a los ebrios tontos a través de los años.

-Creo que él piensa que tú apestas, Anthony, y no me refiero al maldito hedor a alcohol que te cargas. – No, no podía ser cierto.

¿Enserio, de todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente _él_ a quien encontrara?

 _Soy el viento sin destino que se cuela en tus faunas, mi amor._

-El único que apesta aquí eres tú, diva con cuernos.

\- Vaya, esperaba una reacción un poco más… Efusiva al verme, déjame decirte que me has decepcionado – dijo cínicamente, mientras tomaba a Stark del brazo y lo guiaba hacia la mesa donde Loki se encontraba sentado.

\- Si quieres la próxima vez monto un musical con lindas chicas en bikini y grandes cascos en la cabeza – contestó, mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba la botella que se encontraba en la mesa - ¿Vodka? Vaya, definitivamente, de haber sido humano, seguramente hubieras sido ruso.

A Tony le pareció hilarante la conexión que tenía el frio de Rusia con el frio que seguramente había en Jotunheim.

Sí, definitivamente el vodka era la bebida de Loki.

\- ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? – indagó con una ceja alzada, pensando que seguramente al otro tipo ya se le debía de haber zafado un tornillo.

\- De que quizás ahora debería llamarte _señorita vodka_ o algo así, ya sabes, algo acorde a tu etilo dramático y sensual – ronroneó, mientras risitas tontas salían de su boca.

\- Bueno, creo que este es el momento en que dejas a un lado la botella -murmuró mientras intentaba infructuosamente arrebatarle la botella al otro - ¡Oye, te recuerdo que es mía!

-Oye, y yo te recuerdo que aún no he hecho nada de lo que debería de hacer – alegó Tony, mientras balanceaba la botella entre sus manos – así que, más bien, creo que este es el momento en que llamo a S.H.I.E.L.D. y a tu hermano con su amoroso martillo. – Bien, si Tony quería morir, esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Hacer enojar al Dios del Caos sin su traje y ebrio, bien.

\- Bueno, pues hazlo – le retó el otro, mirándolo de manera burlona – y por favor dile a mi hermano que también puede traer a su amigote verde, sería interesante ver qué tan ebrio lo podemos poner.

Y la idea de Hulk borracho era algo que casi hace sonreír a Tony.

\- Enserio crees que no lo haré, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, de ser así, lo hubieras hecho desde el tren… la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – bueno, para Tony _esa también_ era una buena pregunta.

En ese momento descartó el decirle que también le había ocultado su reciente información sobre él a sus compañeros.

-La verdad… No lo sé, creo que simplemente estoy actuando estúpidamente – y era la verdad, que no se dijera que Anthony Stark mentía.

-No, toda tu banda de supuestos héroes están actuando estúpidamente, enserio ¿Cómo permiten que esa bola de ineptos estén causando tanto caos? – se refirió a todos los ataques recientes que había sufrido Nueva York.

-Y te pierdes la peor parte, al parecer todos creen que esa bola de ineptos es dirigida por ti - ¿Acaso no era suficiente ocultar su paradero, ahora le daba información confidencial?

\- ¿Perdón? – exclamó, atragantándose en el proceso con su bebida y provocando que el ardor de esta lo hiciera toser - ¿Enserio piensan que yo lideraría algo tan patético como esos simples asaltos infructuosos?

-Ciertos, tus asaltos infructuosos suelen ser más agraciados y espectaculares.

\- ¿Acaso estás pidiéndome que te mate? – gruñó el Dios, ese mortal le sorprendía en más de una manera.

\- ¿A mí, la persona que está salvando tu buscado trasero?

\- No necesito de tu ayuda, señor Stark, yo puedo seguir ocultando mi trasero perfectamente bien – bien, Tony sabía que una sonrisa más de esas y terminaría lanzándose encima del otro.

Mierda, necesitaba otro trago.

\- eso no lo dudo, mírate, eres el ser más buscado por todas las galaxias y terminaste en frente de nuestras narices sin que no diéramos cuenta – de pronto, Tony cayó en algo… Ese maldito infeliz sí que era alguien realmente inteligente- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Ese era tu plan, ¡no?! ¿Esconderte justo en el único lugar donde no se nos ocurriría buscarte? ¡Justo frente a nosotros!

Y no ocupó más afirmación que la burlona y maliciosa mirada de Loki.

Desgraciada rata astuta.

-Realmente el sistema de seguridad de Midgard es bastante patético, aunque supongo que el de mi hermano es aún más -contestó, mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba otro trago de su vaso y terminaba con la botella – mesera, ¿me puede traer otra botella, por favor? -pidió con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la mujer en el proceso.

Y por alguna razón, esto a Tony no le gustó.

-Cierto, pero tengo una pregunta -carraspeó, llamando de nuevo la atención del asgardiano y logrando de paso que la mesera (por fin) se fuera - ¿Cómo fue que lograste burlar el tan aclamado sistema de seguridad de Asgard? Según tengo entendido, tienen celdas super poderosas, miles de soldados y un guardián pervertido que gusta de mirar a las personas mientras se duchan.

Decía esto último a modo de broma, mientras movía seductoramente las cejas hacia el otro.

-Wow, he vivido miles de años y jamás había caído en cuenta de que posiblemente Heimdall me haya visto tener sexo miles de veces -río Loki, pensando que si no tuviera un hechizo que evitaba que él y quienes lo rodearan fueran receptores de la mirada del guardián posiblemente el otro estaría furioso por escuchar lo que hablan de él.

-Vamos, no seas tan presumido, ¿miles? – bufaba el otro, vamos, ni él creía haber llegado a tanto.

-Te recuerdo que mi vida es milenaria, Anthony, créeme, puedo enseñarte cosas de las cuales tú ni siquiera has oído hablar – murmuró, haciendo que la mesera que había llegado hace un momento trastabillara a punto de tirar las cosas.

Y Tony, bueno, él no estaba mejor, joder, una parte en su interior _realmente quería_ probar qué tanto sabía Loki.

 _¡Concéntrate, Stark!_

 _Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera, trampa que no mata, pero no libera._

-Ajam -carraspeó, intentando recobrar la compostura – deja de intentar seducir a este sexi millonario y contesta.

\- ¿Seducirte? Vamos, Anthony, si quisiera seducirte, desde hace un buen momento te encontrarías arrodillado ante mí, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Ohh, y vaya que lo sabía. Además, la mirada perversa de Loki no dejaba cabida a duda – y por lo de mi escape, por favor, yo mismo ayudé a forjar la seguridad de Asgard, solo bastó unos cuantos siglos para que los demás lo olvidaran, y tampoco era la primera vez que encontraba formas de salir sin que alguien se diera cuenta, suelo ser muy sigiloso cuando quiero serlo – terminó, destapando la botella y sirviéndose un poco más a él y a Tony. - ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

\- Sí ¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? Es más, ¿por qué estoy vivo siquiera?

Joder, que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, Loki era un enemigo, y lo mataría de ser necesario.

\- Supongo que por la misma razón que aún no estoy sufriendo la ira de mi hermano y su martillo… Me estoy dando el lujo de actuar estúpidamente – sonrió, alzando el vaso para brindar con el otro – Dime, Tony ¿Quieres actuar estúpidamente conmigo o planeas hacer lo correcto?

Esa era una pegunta tonta, claro que Tony debía de hacer lo correcto y regresar a ese tipo a su hoyo.

-Yo siempre actúo estúpidamente, señorita vodka, así que hacerlo en tu compañía suena bastante tentador – respondió, chocando su vaso con el del otro.

Aunque Tony no siempre hacía lo que debía.

-Ahora bien, ¿qué te parece si seguimos esta amena conversación el algún lugar un poco más… privado?

Y la mirada lujuriosa que Loki le lanzó, fue el suficiente incentivo para aceptar ir a donde sea que el otro quisiera.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, gente bonita, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me motivan a actualizar, así que si quieres hacer feliz una pobre escritora, este es el día jaj.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
